Taunting
by DaniPhantom2
Summary: Stefan went to Florence for 2 days, leaving Elena at the Boarding House with Damon. Cute one-shot. While Stefan's gone. Damon and Elena have some alone time, while the two taunt each other. Really sweet and cute. DamonxElena


**The Vampire Diaries**

**ElenaxDamon**

**(ONE-SHOT)**

**Taunting**

"Alright so I will be back in 2 days, alright Elena." Stefan confirmed to Elena. Stefan was going out to Italy to check on his old home in Florence. So that left Elena...in the Boarding House...all alone with Damon. _Fun._

Elena nodded lightly. "I love you, and if you have ANY trouble at all with...my _brother._ Give me a call." Stefan said and smiled.

"I love you to Stefan. And if so, you are going to have A LOT of voice mails." Elena said and laughed.

"Well bye. And really Elena- don't let him drive you to crazy." Stefan said.

"I'll try. Bye!" Elena said, and with that Stefan put his car in drive and was gone. Elena let out a sigh,from the thought of what would be waiting for her inside the Boarding House. Elena dragged her feet across the pavement and went inside.

Elena looked around; no Damon in sight. 'Maybe this day is getting better!' Elena thought. She felt her stomach growl with hunger so she walked towards the kitchen, Elena turned around again and still no _Damon._ Elena smiled and turned around only to be face to face with the man himself, Damon Salvatore.

Elena gasped and stumbled back wards. "Seriously?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded. "Seriously." Damon had his shoulder propped up on the border of the door to the kitchen, with his arms crossed. So in other words, Damon was completely blocking the in trance to the Kitchen.

Elena caught her balance and folded her arms also, and glared at Damon.

"Thinking about me?" Damon asked as a smirk started on his face. Elena walked up towards Damon, so they weren't even an inch away from each other.

"Yes Damon. I just can't stop- thinking about you..." Elena said seductively. Damon raised an eyebrow. There was a long intense moment.

"And how much I want you to..." Elena paused as the intensity grew. "GO AWAY!" Elena said and playfully hit Damon on the arm.

Damon made a fake pout. And rolled his eyes. "Now, move. I'm serious." Elena said, trying to get into the kitchen. Lets just say Elena was past starving.

"Well, I dunno Elena. I mean, I'm kinda comfortable here." Damon said not moving. Now Elena was getting mad.

"Seriously? Damon?" Elena asked. Damon just nodded with a pleased smile on his face.

Elena wasn't about to give in to Damon that easily. If Damon wanted to play hard, Elena was about to prove she could play harder.

"Fine."

Elena said turning around and walking away. She will just wait til' he moves. He has to go to the bathroom sometime...right?

Then Elena stopped to hear her stomach make another growling sound. Elena turned around to see Damon still in the position where he was before, laughing; knowing he had heard her stomach also. Elena gave him an evil glare.

She still wasn't going to let Damon win there little game.

Elena smiled evilly.

Elena pushed away her hair covering her neck to the side, revealing her neck. Damon's face went blank as he stopped laughing. Elena put her hands up to her neck, and rubbing it.

"God, you know what Damon. My neck hurts _so bad._" Elena watched Damon's face as she showed him her neck. "Can you rub it for me?" Elena asked, smiling devilishly.

Damon eyes grew dark as he watched Elena's neck. Damon knew what Elena was doing. Messing with a vampire was not a smart choice, even if it was tempting.

But- no. Elena wasn't done just yet.

Elena held out her _wrist_.

"Hey Damon do you like my new- bracelet." Elena said.

Damon eyes grew dark, but yet Elena was scared.

"Stefan actually gave it to me." Elena said and smirked. She LOVED playing with his head.

Elena was taunting Damon, and she knew he could do _nothing _about it. Elena had already added up the odds.

(Elena+Vervain Necklace+Damon= NO FANGS ALLOWED)

Elena smiled satisfied, and turned around and walked away.

But before she could go anywhere. Damon ran up behind Elena with his vampire speed and before she knew it; Damon had his arm around Elena's waist. Elena tried to move from his hold, but it was no use. Every time she pulled away, Damon's grip got tighter.

"Let go of me!" Elena said, still trying to run away from Damon. Damon smirked.

"You do realize I could rip your heart out and not even think twice." Damon said. Now Elena was scared, her eyes grew wide.

"Bu-but the v-vervain..." Elena said stumbling on her words. Elena twitched in Damon's arms.

"That's if I '_bite_' you." Damon said. Elena felt her eyes well up. 'Sure enough Damon wouldn't do that...' Elena thought.

"Sure I would." Damon said reading Elena's mind. Okay Elena was SO done playing this game! Elena turned around, so she was facing Damon, with Damon's arms still around her.

"I'm sorry D-Damon." Elena said, chocking on her words.

Elena made a fake pout. Damon and Elena's face were only inches away. Damon didn't know whether to believe this or not.

Elena pressed her lips together, regretting what she was about to do...

Elena pressed her lip against Damon's. Kissing him hard. Elena felt Damon's grip loosen on her waist. And at the perfect moment Elena made a run for it to the kitchen.

"Haha! Sucker!" Elena said laughing all the way. But before Elena made it, there...Damon was...standing again..blocking the entrance to the Kitchen.

A smirk grew on Damon's face. "Haha, Sucker." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena's eyes narrowed, but her lips made a small smile.

"Ugh! You drive me CRAZY!"

**Author's Note: Was it okay? Yay or Nay? It's a one shot sorry, but if you like it REVIEW! ;D DamonxElena lemony goodness!**


End file.
